


Cupola

by Martica



Category: Catch-22 - Joseph Heller
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-25
Updated: 2014-02-25
Packaged: 2018-01-13 17:23:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1234819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martica/pseuds/Martica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This drabble started from the title again and grew into something actually connected with a work. It's far from in character for Yossarian, but at least vaguely connects with the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cupola

Returning the instructions to a clear spot, he squinted closely at the model. The assembly of the plane was nearly finished, but there was still a hole in the top. Near the rear of a raised area that had housed the radios on the prototype, was a gap waiting to be covered with the fifth of the streamlined bubbles that dotted the exterior of the model. After testing the fit, he delicately applied the glue to the cupola and covered the hole.

After taking a moment to assure himself the B-25 was perfect, Yossarian smashed it flat with Snowden’s helmet.


End file.
